Aventuras em Paris
by juuju.cullen
Summary: Bella estuda em Paris, trabalha na Lacoste. Ela conhece diversas pessoas, entre elas, Edward Cullen. O que vai acontecer? Leiam e descubram... Péssima em resumos a fic ta melhor!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Bella's POV**

_Flashback ON_

_"Estava chovendo em Forks, eu estava deitada no sofá, assistindo ao clip Wall to Wall do Chris Brown **(n/a: link no profile)** que estava passando na TV, quando o telefone toca e eu, mesmo com muita preguiça, me levanto para atender._

_- Alô – falo, mas ninguém responde. – Alô?_

_Eu já ia desligar quando uma pessoa responde:_

_- Bella? Que tal nos encontrarmos hoje? – não respondo, pois conheço aquela voz e estou com muito medo. A voz continua falando, mesmo sem resposta minha. – Ah é! Me esqueci que você tem medo de mim__, devido aquele probleminha – eu ouço risadas do outro lado da linha. – Mas, Bella agora que estou livre novamente, que tal nos encontrarmos e terminar o que começamos? Vamos, estou esperando uma resposta! Vou te dar duas semanas para pensar, se você não me der resposta eu vou atrás de você minha querida_

_- Não! Por favor,– gritei, mas o telefone já estava mudo. – deixe a mim e a minha família em paz!_

_Comecei a chorar sozinha, e fiquei la chorando ate minha mãe chegar em casa..._

_Flashback OFF_

É por causa desta ligação, ou melhor, ameaça, que, neste momento estou desembarcando em Paris com poucos euros na bolsa, matriculada em uma faculdade que eu tenho como pagar. Indo morar de favor na casa de alguns amigos antigos da família, os Hale. Como vou fazer? Não sei, mas enquanto eu puder e minha familia estiver segura eu vou levando minha vida...

_

* * *

_**N/A: Oi gente! **

** Eu estava lendo a fic e percebi que tinha algumas coisas que não ficaram claras como eu gostaria, então eu vou repostá-la, modificando algumas poucas coisas!**

** Esta semana eu termino de repostar e posto um cap. novo. PROMETO! Se eu não cumprir vcs podem me enforcar!**

** Beijos e um clique no botãozinho seria uma boa... KKK**


	2. Chegada!

**Cap. 1 – Chegada!**

**Bella's POV**

Peguei minhas malas e fui em direção a sala de desembarque, lá estavam os quatro Hale me esperando: Jonathan e Rebecca e seus filhos, Rosalie, loira de olhos azuis, muito linda. Ela é minha melhor amiga. E Jasper, loiro, de olhos castanhos - mel, muito bonito, mas não faz o meu tipo.

Eu comprimentei um por um e depois fomos para o carro dos Hale, um Maybach 62 **(n/a: link no profile)**. Jonathan e Jasper me ajudaram a colocar as malas no porta - malas . Nós entramos no carro e meia hora depois, estávamos chegando ao enorme portão da casa dos Hale.

Todos nós entramos e Rebecca disse:

- Bella venha comigo, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto. Jasper faça o favor de trazer as malas. - depois virando para Rosalie - Rosalie? Você não quer nos acompanhar? Aposto que você tem muito que conversar com Bella. Não é?

- Claro mãe! – Rosalie respondeu animada.

Eles me mostraram o quarto, um quarto enorme, três vezes maior que meu quarto em Forks, todo decorado em rosa, branco e lilás **(n/a: link no profile)** . E tinha um banheiro, com uma banheira, decorado em branco e verde **(n/a: link no profile)**. Eu nunca tive um banheiro só meu, já que sempre tive que dividir o banheiro com minha irmã Annie e meu irmão caçula Lian.

- Bella acho você e Rosalie precisam conversar – Rebecca disse do lado de fora do quarto já fechando a porta.

- Bella – Rose começou sem jeito – Eu sei o motivo de você estar aqui, e... – ela suspirou e parecia procurar a palavra perfeita. – Bom você pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa que precisar. E... Bom, sua mãe me disse que você não tem dinheiro o suficiente para pagar a faculdade, então eu posso te emprestar. - ela disse

- Primeiro obrigada pelo apoio. E... Não preciso de dinheiro - respondi sem jeito. - Na verdade queria que você me ajudasse a arranjar um emprego. – respondi

- Então tá, amanhã vamos procurar um emprego para você. Mas não esquece se você precisar de dinheiro é só pedir. – ela falou.

- Ok. – falei e depois ficamos conversando banalidades, durante muito tempo...

Até que Rosalie percebendo que eu já não aguentava mais de sono se levantou e disse:

- Boa noite! Você deve estar cansada, afinal fez um voo cansativo, e amanhã, você vai ter que acordar cedo.

- Boa noite Rosalie – falei bocejando.

Ela deu uma risada e fechou a porta me deixando sozinha.

Eu tomei um banho relaxante de banheira, coloquei uma camisola baby doll branca com rendas, e fui me deitar.

Apesar de estar morrendo de sono, não consegui dormir. Fiquei rolando na cama durante muito tempo...

_

* * *

_

******N/A: Oi gente!**

**Mais um cap. da repostagem!**

**Deixem um review! Please!**


	3. Entrevista para o emprego

**Cap. 2 – Entrevista para o emprego**

**Bella's POV**

Acordei cedo, tomei um banho e lavei meus cabelos. Fiz uma escova, prendi meu cabelo em um coque bagunçado. Vesti uma calça social cinza e uma camisa baby luck branca com babados . Calcei um sapato preto. Olhei minha imagem no espelho: estava aceitável para fazer uma entrevista em qualquer tipo de emprego que não exigisse formação.

Quando desci a mesa de café já estava posta. E Rosalie linda como sempre, estava com um vestidinho floral tomara-que-caia e um casaquinho jeans, sentada à mesa, comendo o lanche.

- Olá, Bom dia! Você está linda, só acho que você deveria colocar um pouco de maquiagem, pois a sua entrevista necessita de uma produção especial. – ela me cumprimentou.

- Bom dia Rose! Nem preciso dizer que você está linda... O que você está aprontando? Conheço essa cara marota. E de que entrevista você está falando? E por que necessita de produção? - perguntei

- Elogiar é sempre bom! E agora respondendo uma pergunta de cada vez: eu não to aprontando nada. Estou falando da entrevista de emprego que você me pediu pra arranjar ontem. Lembra? E necessita de produção, pois é uma entrevista para vendedora da Lacoste, e, se eles gostarem de você, você trabalhará meio período ganhando o mesmo que um trabalhador de período integral ganharia.

- E como você conseguiu isso? Posso saber? Ou é segredo? – perguntei. Eu estava muito curiosa hoje, não costumava ser assim. O que está acontecendo comigo?

- Não é segredo, é claro que você pode saber. Quando seu pai é o melhor advogado da região e sua mãe foi modelo e agora é uma estilista famosa se consegue muita coisa – ela respondeu e começou a rir. Ela continuou – Mas Bella se você quiser o emprego é bom você se apressar. Pois são nove horas e é bom você chegar cedo para causar boa impressão.

- Claro – falei. Terminei de lanchar, subi, escovei meus dentes, passei uma maquiagem leve: lápis preto e gloss rosa.

Quando desci novamente, Rosalie já estava me esperando, já que ela ia me acompanhar até a loja.

Nós entramos no carro, e, depois de um tempo o motorista, Bryan, acho que este é o nome dele, nos deixou na porta da Lacoste.

Eu e Rosalie entramos, eram nove e meia. Uma vendedora veio sorridente nos atender:

- Bonjour! Je suis Jessica Stanley, comment puis-je les aider? – ela perguntou

- Bonjour! Je suis Rosalie Hale, et ce n'est Isabella Swan, elle a une entrevue pour le poste dix. – Rose falou

- Oh oui! Mais, tu es en avance. Ce n'est que neuf ans et demi, et Mme Denali est occupé tiens à regarder quelque chose pendant qu'ils attendent?– Jessica perguntou.

- Eh bien, je tiens à examiner certains parfums. Pourriez-vous me montrer? – Rose perguntou.

- Bien sûr, viens avec moi. – Jessica falou.

- Bella você quer me acompanhar? Ou prefere dar uma olhada na loja? – Rosalie perguntou se virando para mim.

- Vou dar uma olhada na loja, para conhecê-la. – respondi

Eu estava andando perdida pela loja, quando uma vendedora com um sorriso sincero e simpático aparentando ter a minha idade se aproxima dizendo:

- Bonjour! Je suis Angela. Vous avez l'air confus, je peux vous aider en quelque chose? 

- Bonjour! Je suis Bella Swan, je vais faire une entrevue pour le poste de le vendre en vingt minutes. Et je voudrais savoir le magasin dans l'intervalle. Pourriez-vous me montrer? – falei.

- Brillant. Excusez-moi de demander, mais vous n'êtes pas d'ici? Vous avez un accent différent.– ela perguntou, me conduzindo até a seção feminina

- Non, je ne suis pas. Je viens des États-Unis. – respondi

- Bien! Pourriez-vous me parler en anglais? Je suis également des États-Unis. – ela perguntou

- Claro! - falei em inglês

- Que bom! - ela respondeu - Olha só a hora! Vamos vou te levar para a sala de reuniões. - Ela disse consultando o relógio

Ela me levou até um corredor onde só tinha uma porta, que estava fechada. Ângela olhou no relógio: dez horas. Bateu na porta e uma voz la de dentro respondeu:

- Pouvez obtenir.

Ângela então abriu a porta me convidando a entrar

- Bonjour! Mme Denali, il s'agit d'Isabella Swan. Elle a une entrevue maintenant... – Ângela falou

- Oh oui! Entrez et asseyez-vous Miss Swan. et Angela, vous pouvez retourner au travail. – Sra. Denali falou

Ângela saiu acenando a cabeça e esboçando com os lábios um boa sorte. Eu me assentei.

- Maintenant que Angela peut sortir. Parlez-moi de ses ambitions. – ela pediu.

- Bien sûr, Mme Denali. Je commence à parler anglais, espagnol et français. Quand il avait quinze ans, j'ai travaillé comme vendeuse dans une boutique à Forks. Je veux être un avocat. – falei

-Félicitations! Le travail est le vôtre. Voici leurs déplacements et de leurs uniformes. Demandez à Angela de vous montrer quoi faire. – ela disse

Eu agradeci e saí feliz por ter conseguido o emprego.

**N/A: links das roupas no profile**

* * *

-Bom dia! Sou Jessica Stanley, em que posso ajudá-las?

-Bom Dia! Sou Rosalie Hale, e esta é Isabella Swan, ela tem uma entrevista para o emprego as dez.

-Ah sim! Mas, você está adiantada. Ainda são nove e meia, e a senhora Denali está ocupada gostariam de olhar alguma coisa enquanto esperam?

-Bom eu gostaria de olhar alguns perfumes. Você poderia me mostrar?

-Claro, venha comigo.

-Bom Dia! Sou Ângela. Você parece confusa, posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa?

-Bom Dia! Sou Bella Swan, vou fazer uma entrevista para o emprego de vendedora, daqui a vinte minutos. E gostaria de conhecer a loja enquanto isso. Você poderia me mostrar?

-Claro. Desculpe-me a pergunta, mas você não é daqui é? Você tem um sotaque diferente.

-Não, não sou. Sou dos Estados Unidos da America.

-Que bom! Você se importaria de falar comigo em inglês? Também sou dos Estados Unidos da América.

-Pode entrar!

-Bom Dia! Senhora Denali, esta é Isabella Swan. Ela tem uma entrevista agora...

-Ah sim! Entre e sente-se senhorita Swan. e Angela, pode voltar ao trabalho.

-Agora que Ângela saiu podemos começar. Fale-me de suas ambições.

-Claro Senhora Denali. para começar eu falo inglês, espanhol e francês. Quando tinha quinze anos trabalhei como vendedora em uma boutique em Forks. Eu quero ser advogada.

-Parabéns! O emprego é seu. Aqui estão seus turnos e seu uniforme. Peça para Angela te mostrar o que fazer.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Mais um cap...**

** Amanhã reposto o resto prometo!**

** Deixem um review!**


	4. Novo emprego

**Cap. 3 – Novo emprego**

**Bella's POV**

Foi ótimo eu conseguir esse emprego. Depois que saí, fui ao banheiro, troquei de roupa. Saí à procura de Ângela, e, quando a encontrei perguntei:

- Ângela onde fica a seção masculina? A Sra. Denali falou para eu ficar por lá até que eu me acostume com o trabalho.

- Que bom que conseguiu o emprego! – ela me parabenizou e depois me mostrou onde era a seção que eu trabalharia durante as próximas semanas. – Bom é aqui, vou trabalhar com você durante esse período de adaptação. Acho que você deve começar me ajudando a organizar estas roupas.

Nós ficamos conversando enquanto organizávamos aquele lugar. Ela me contou de seus irmãos mais novos e de seu namorado Ben. E eu contei para ela sobre meus irmãos Anne e Lian, sobre meus pais Charlie e Renneé.

Quando estava contando para ela sobre minha vida em Forks, três mulheres incríveis passaram: uma delas era loira e parecia ter a minha idade, as outras duas, que pareciam ser gêmeas, tinham cabelos castanhos – mel e pareciam ter vinte e poucos anos.

Quando elas foram embora Ângela me falou que eram as filhas da Sra. Denali. A loira era Tânia e as gêmeas eram Kate e Irina. Não voltamos ao papo, pois o movimento havia aumentado e um cliente estava pedindo ajuda. Antes de atender o cliente ela virou para mim e disse:

- Me observe atendendo o próximo cliente é seu.

Então ela se virou, e foi em direção ao cliente sorrindo e dizendo:

- Bonjour! Je m'appelle Angela Mai-je vous aider?

- Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis Carlisle Cullen, et j'ai besoin de quelques chemises polo blanc, de taille moyenne. – o sr. Falou

- Viens avec moi! - Ângela falou e conduziu o cliente até as camisas.

Eu ainda estava dobrando as camisas e observando Ângela. Quando achei que já havia dobrado bastante, me virei para guardar algumas nas prateleiras.

Quando estava de costas uma voz masculina se aproxima e disse:

- Excuse Me Miss?

- Comment puis-je vous aider? – eu perguntei me virando. Quando me virei, eu fiquei paralisada e sem ar, devido ao deus que estava na minha frente. Ele tinha cabelos cor de bronze levemente bagunçado, olhos verdes–esmeralda profundos, era alto e sob a camiseta preta apertada dava para ver que ele tinha músculos bem definidos.

- Je tiens à regarder les chemises de base. – ele disse me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. - eu disse da forma mais calma e profissional possível.

- Comment t'appelles-tu? – ele perguntou.

- Isabella Swan – respondi. - Quelle est votre taille?

- Ah oui.- ele respondeu depois de muito tempo - Ma taille est G.

- Avez-vous une préférence de couleur? – perguntei.

- Non, vous pouvez me montrer n'importe quelle couleur. – ele respondeu.

**Edward's POV**

- Non, vous pouvez me montrer n'importe quelle couleur. – respondi a pergunta de Isabella, a mais bela mulher que eu já conheci. Apesar de sua beleza comum: cabelos e olhos cor de chocolate, ela tinha um brilho único, era perfeita.

- Eh bien, ici ils sont. Ce sont les couleurs que nous avons: noir, blanc, bleu, vert, jaune et rouge. – ela me disse.

- D'accord! Je vais essayer tous. – falei.

- Venez, je vais vous montrer où sont les panélistes. – ela me chamou

- Brillant! – disse, apesar de já saber onde eles ficavam, queria ficar mais tempo na companhia de Isabella.

Eu a acompanhei em silêncio. Ao chegar ao provador, entrei e experimentei as camisas mostrando a ela uma´por uma, quando saí perguntei a ela:

- Alors que les chemises étaient bonnes?

- Le noir, blanc et rouge. – ela respondeu rapidamente, sem muito pensar.

- Vous pouvez les réserver, ma sœur vient de les faire bientôt. – falei.

- Brillant! – ela disse, e eu saí relutante em sair de sua maravilhosa companhia.

**Bella's POV**

- Brillant! – eu disse e ele parecendo um pouco relutante saiu.

Assim que ele saiu Ângela se aproximou dizendo:

- Se eu fosse você não se animava tanto perto de Edward Cullen.

- Hmm? Quem? Por quê? – perguntei confusa.

- O cliente que você estava atendendo, ele é Edward Cullen. A Tânia é apaixonada por ele, se ela desconfia que você ta dando em cima dele, ela pede pra mamãe te despedir. Foi o que aconteceu com Valerie.

- Bom então vamos voltar ao trabalho - falei desconcertada.

O dia terminou sem mais nada de extraordinário.

* * *

- Bom dia! Meu nome Ângela em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Bom dia senhorita, sou Carlisle Cullen, e preciso de algumas camisas polos brancas, tamanho médio.

- Venha comigo!

- Com licença senhorita?

- Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Eu gostaria de olhar as camisas básicas.

- Me acompanhe por favor.

- Qual é seu nome?

- Qual é seu tamanho?

- Ah sim.

- Meu tamanho é G.

- Você tem alguma preferência de cor?

- Não, pode me mostrar qualquer cor.

- Não, pode me mostrar qualquer cor.

- Bom, aqui estão. Estas são as cores que nós temos: preta, branca, azul, verde amarelo e vermelho.

- Ok! Vou experimentar todas elas.

- Venha, vou te mostrar onde são os provadores.

- Claro!

- Então quais camisetas ficaram boas?

- A preta, a branca e a vermelha.

- Pode reservá-las, minha irmã vem buscá-las daqui a pouco.

- Claro!

- Claro!

* * *

**N/A: Oii de novo!**

**Mais um cap. da repostagem!**

**Deixem um review!**


	5. Novas amizades

**Cap. 5 – Novas amizades**

**Bella's POV**

Eu cheguei à casa dos Hale mais ou menos às 20h30min. Jantei e fui direto para cama.

_Alguns dias depois... 1º de Setembro_

Eu acordei com o despertador tocando, me virei e vi às horas: 05h. Com muito sono me levantei e fui tomar um banho. Vesti uma calça jeans uma blusa de mangas compridas rosa pink e calcei uma sandália prata com um pequeno salto e desci para tomar meu café.

Rosalie ainda não tinha descido, mas Jasper estava encostado ao balcão comendo uma torrada.

- Bom dia Jazz - eu o cumprimentei quando cheguei a cozinha.

- Bom dia Bella – ele respondeu, depois virando para a mesa disse – Sirva-se

Eu agradeci e peguei uma torrada e comecei a mordiscá-la sem fome.

Rosalie desceu vestida com uma legging preta e uma bata de mangas 3/4 e calçando ankle boots maravilhosas.

- Bom dia – ela cumprimentou a mim e a Jasper enquanto pegava uma torrada.

- Que bom! Vejo que todos estão acordados e prontos. – Rebecca falou

- Estamos sim! – Rose respondeu.

- Meninas, vocês vão com o Jasper ou comigo? – Jonathan perguntou

- Jasper, você pode nos levar? – Rose perguntou

- Claro. – Jazz respondeu

- Obrigado! – eu e Rose falamos juntas.

Nós então terminamos de lanchar e entramos no carro de Jasper, um maravilhoso Bugatti Veyron**. **

Ele nos deixou na Faculdade Panthéon–Assas Paris.

Assim que entramos Rosalie encontrou uma amiga sua Alice Cullen. Cullen onde eu já ouvi esse sobrenome em algum lugar...

Alice é baixinha, têm cabelos petos curtos e arrepiados, ela estava vestindo roupas caríssimas, mas ela parece ser muito legal. Ah... Esqueci de falar, ela é americana, nasceu na Florida e veio morar aqui ano passado por causa do trabalho da mãe. A mãe dela é dona de uma revista de decoração de interiores, a CHD - Cullen's Home Decoration.

Quando a aula terminou Alice convidou a mim e a Rosalie para ir almoçar com ela e os irmãos. Eu recusei falando que tinha que ir trabalhar, ela pareceu triste, mas disse:

- Tudo bem, mas que dia você não trabalha à tarde?

- Sábado. – respondi

- Então que tal irmos almoçar todos juntos no sábado? – ela perguntou parecendo um pouco mais animada.

- Claro- eu e Rosalie respondemos juntas. Rosalie estava com um brilho diferente no olhar, quando Alice falou de seus irmãos.

Eu fui trabalhar e a noite quando voltei resolvi perguntar a Rosalie o porquê de seu brilho no olhar quando Alice falou de seus irmãos.

Quando cheguei a casa não encontrei a cena que eu esperava encontrar. No lugar encontrei um Jasper desolado e todos tentando consolá-lo. Assim que entrei na sala Rosalie veio ao meu encontro e me puxou para a cozinha. E antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela já estava me explicando:

- Bella, ele está assim porque a puta da Maria, a namorada dele terminou tudo, pois ela está grávida de outro.

- Meu Deus! Tadinho do Jasper... – falei – E deixe-me adivinhar: ninguém consegue consolá-lo?

- É... Você tem alguma ideia? – ela perguntou

- Bom, acho que vocês deveriam pedir para algum amigo dele o levar pra beber alguma coisa ou algo assim... - respondi

- É uma boa ideia. Vou ligar para a Alice e ver se os irmãos dela podem sair com o Jasper. – ela falou e saiu para pegar o telefone.

Algum tempo depois ela voltou dizendo que estava tudo resolvido e os irmãos mais velhos da Alice passariam dali a pouco para pegar o Jazz.

Pouco tempo depois ouvimos a campainha. Rosalie foi logo atender enquanto eu a esperava na cozinha. Ela conversou um pouco com os meninos e depois foi chamar o Jasper, parece que ele não quis ir então Rosalie gritou:

- Emm acho que vamos ter que usar força aqui.

Quando Rose falou isso um grandalhão entrou dizendo:

- Sem problemas Ross. – e logo depois que ele disse isso pude ver pela porta o grandalhão carregando Jasper para fora.

Depois que eles foram embora chamei Rosalie para conversarmos:

- Rose eu vi o brilho no seu olhar quando a Alice nos convidou para almoçar com ela e os irmãos e vi como sua voz soou carinhosa quando chamou o Emm. A propósito qual e o nome verdadeiro dele? - perguntei

- Bom o nome dele é Emmett e do outro é Edward. Quanto ao brilho no meu olhar... Eu sou apaixonada pelo Emmett. – ela respondeu. Quando ela disse o nome do outro um estalo apareceu na minha cabeça. Edward... Edward Cullen... O cliente proibido...

- Ross você falou sério? O nome do outro é Edward? – perguntei

- Sim, por quê? – ela respondeu

- Porque o meu primeiro cliente foi Edward Cullen, e ele é perfeito. Porém a Tânia, filha da minha chefe, é apaixonada por ele. - falei triste.

- Que pena... Sábado depois do almoço com Alice e os irmãos vou te apresentar a alguns amigos gatinhos meus.

_Alguns dias depois... Sábado_

Quando meu turno da manhã acabou, fui me trocar para ir encontrar com Alice e seus irmãos. Encontrei-me com Jasper e Rosalie para irmos ao L´Ambroisie, o restaurante combinado.

Ao chegarmos no restaurante a fadinha já estava nos esperando junto com seus irmãos Edward "a filha da minha chefe é apaixonada por ele" Cullen e Emmett.

Durante o almoço eu pude notar que o Edward estava me lançando alguns olhares, mas deve ser coisa da minha imaginação, afinal o que um cara que pode ter uma garota linda e perfeita vai querer com uma que é simples e sem-graça? Eu não quero que aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu com meu ex...

Quando eu, Rosalie e Alice estávamos nos despedindo dos garotos, já que íamos encontrar alguns gatinhos, Edward me chamou:

- Isabella venha aqui, por favor.

- Tudo bem – disse depois virei para as meninas. – Me esperem no carro, já volto.

* * *

**N/A: Maiss um cap.!**


	6. Ai Edward

**Cap. 6 – Ai Edward...**

**Bella's POV**

Caminhei em direção ao Edward, que estava um pouco afastado de todos encostado em um Volvo prata magnífico.

- O que você quer? – perguntei educada, mais friamente.

- Conversar com você – ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio

- Sobre o que? Eu mal te conheço e no almoço você quase não falou comigo então fale rápido que eu tenho q ir encontrar alguns meninos. – eu falei já sem paciência e quase certa de que ele queria apenas me usar como diversão.

- Isabella, por que você está falando tão friamente comigo? O que eu fiz? – ele perguntou se fingindo de desentendido.

- Por que você está se fazendo de desentendido! Você está dando em cima de mim! O que eu não entendo é por que! Você pode ter qualquer mulher que quiser, é só estalar os dedos! Então por que eu! Para me usar! Eu conheço pessoas assim! Meu ex era assim... – minha voz foi ficando mais fraca até ser completamente abafada pelas lagrimas, eu estava revivendo a cena que eu mais queria esquecer...

_ Flashback ON_

_- Oi amor – cumprimentei meu namorado que estava sentado ao sofá._

_- Oi minha gatinha manhosa, senta aqui no meu colo – ele me respondeu. E eu fui em sua direção sentando em seu colo, virada de frente para ele. Eu mal me sentei e ele começou a me beijar ferozmente. Pouco tempo depois sem eu nem perceber com havia acontecido, nós já estávamos deitados no sofá, ele com as mãos enfiadas dentro da minha blusa._

_- Não amor, não eu não quero. – falei já incomodada._

_- Para com essa implicância Bella – ele disse com um sorriso maroto e maligno - Deixa a natureza acontecer..._

_- Eu já disse que não quero! – eu disse tentando me levantar, ele percebeu minhas tentativas e segurou meu braço mais firmemente me impedindo de mexer – Me solta! Você está me machucando! Socorro! Socorro! Socorro! – comecei a gritar._

_- Cala a boca! Antes que eu te machuque muito mais!_

_ Flashback OFF_

- Isabella! Isabella! Não chore, por favor! Eu só quero ser seu amigo! Eu não estou

dando em cima de você, eu não quero te usar, me desculpe se eu te fiz lembrar do seu

ex, eu não queria... – ele falou desesperado, e parecia estar sendo sincero.

- Me-me des-desculpe. Eu pensei errado de você – falei entre soluços, ele limpou minhas lágrimas, me abraçou e falou em meu ouvido tentando me reconfortar:

- Isabella só te desculpo se você também me perdoar... Foram minhas ações que te levaram a pensar mal de mim.

- Eu te desculpo, mas pare de me chamar de Isabella, me chame de Bella. Agora tenho de ir, as meninas estão me esperando - me despedi dele com um abraço. Um abraço que distribuiu arrepios por todo o meu corpo.

**Edward's POV**

- Isabella! Isabella! Não chore, por favor! Eu só quero ser seu amigo! Eu não estou

dando em cima de você, eu não quero te usar, me desculpe se eu te fiz lembrar do seu

ex, eu não queria... – falei completamente desesperado por ver a bela mulher que estava em minha frente chorando. Depois do que ela tinha me dito, eu queria ainda mais conhecê-la melhor.

- Me-me des-desculpe. Eu pensei errado de você – ela falou entre soluços. E eu enxuguei suas lágrimas, abracei-a e falei em seu ouvido:

- Isabella só te desculpo se você também me perdoar... Foram minhas ações que te levaram a pensar mal de mim.

- Eu te desculpo, mas pare de me chamar de Isabella, me chame de Bella. Agora tenho de ir, as meninas estão me esperando. – ela falou e me deu um abraço, não sei se ela percebeu, tomara que não, mas seu abraço distribuiu arrepios pela minha pele.

- Xau Bella, até mais. - falei

- Xau Edward... – ela falou com a sua voz suave e sexy.

**Bella's POV**

Por que eu disse aquilo tudo para o Edward? Eu sou uma idiota!

- E aí? Como foi a conversa? - Alice e Rose me perguntaram juntas.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Vamos? – falei

- Ta mais você ainda vai me contar direitinho essa conversa. – Rose falou

- Meu irmão me conta o que conversaram – Alice comentou, mais para ela do que para a gente.

- Então mudando de assunto quem sã os meninos que vamos encontrar? – perguntei, enquanto estávamos a caminho de uma discoteca chamada Le Saint.

- Bella o menino que arrumamos para você se chama Jacob ele é mais um americano que veio morar em Paris, o que é para a Alice se chama Embry e o meu se chama Quil. – Rose me respondeu

- Jacob... É um bonito nome... – fiquei pensando, como eu queria que fosse o Edward...

- Ele também é muito bonito – Alice falou, interrompendo meus pensamentos – Ele é alto, moreno, forte...

- Ta, já entendi. – interrompi a Alice rindo de sua cara de brava, por tê-la interrompido.

- Chegamos. – Rose informou.

- Que bom! – falei. – Vamos ver os gatos! – brinquei

Saímos do carro e nos deparamos com três gatos gostosos...

* * *

**N/A: Maiss um cap.!**


	7. Encontros? Pedidos de namoro?

**N/A: Pf quem já leu esse cap. leia de novo eu mudei muita coisa nele.**

**Cap. 7 – Encontros? Pedido de namoro?**

**Bella's POV**

- Olá Rosalie. Olá Alice. E olá linda, você deve ser a Bella. Sou Jacob e esses são Quil e Embry. – disse Jacob.

- Ola Jacob – Alice e Rosalie disseram

- Oi - eu disse corando

- Vamos entrar? – Quil perguntou

- Sim - respondemos todos. Embry abraçou os ombros de Alice, Quil os de Rosalie e Jacob pegou carinhosamente a minha mão.

Assim que entramos nos sentamos em uma mesa, Alice e Rose já estavam brigando com seus pares,e eu estava tendo uma conversa bem agradável com o Jacob:

- Bom o que você está cursando? – perguntei

- Educação Física. E você? – ele rebateu

- Direito – respondi – Você nasceu aonde?

- Em La Push, uma reserva indígena próximo a Forks. E você? - respondeu

- Em Phoenix. – falei, conversamos por mais um tempo até que ele perguntou de repente.

- Você trabalha?

- Sim - respondi - Na Lacoste, de segunda a sexta-feira, no período da tarde.

- Acho melhor irmos embora antes que nossos amigos se matem – ele sussurrou apontando para eles, que estavam discutindo desde que chegamos. – Vamos combinar de nos encontrarmos de novo no próximo sábado para almoçarmos?

- Claro – respondi sussurrando também. Aumentei a voz – Vamos meninas?

- Claro! – elas responderam imediatamente.

- Tchau Jake – eu disse qundo chegamos no carro

- Tchau Bella – ele despediu se aproximando de mim e me dando um beijo carinhoso na bochecha, depois disse com voz baixa e sexy – Nos vemos no sábado.

_Pouco tempo depois na casa dos Hale..._

- Parece que você se divertiu – Rose falou

- Sim, me diverti bastante – respondi – E quanto a vocês duas? Por que brigaram tanto com seus acompanhantes?

- Eu briguei com Embry porque ele só queria saber de falar dele mesmo ou de carros. Ele nem queria me escutar. Era como se eu não estivesse ali.– Alice falou indignada.

- Já eu briguei com Quil porque ele toda hora queria pegar na minha bunda, nas minhas pernas... – Rosalie mal terminou de falar quando alguém a interrompeu:

- Que história é essa de alguém querendo apalpar a _minha_ Rosalie? – ah! Foi o Emmett que estava chegando

**Emmett's POV**

-... Ele toda hora queria pegar na minha bunda, nas minhas pernas... – quando ouvi Rosalie disse isso, no momento que eu, Edward-gay e Jasper entravamos na casa, fiquei morrendo de ciúmes. Eu sempre gostei da Ross, mas nunca falei com ela por medo da rejeição. Ta, chega de gayzice.

- Que história é essa de alguém querendo apalpar a _minha_ Rosalie? - falei quase não disfarçando a raiva na minha voz.

- Ahn... - Rose parecia um pouco sem graça - É que no nosso encontro de hoje o safado do Quil só queria saber de me apalpar. E isso te interessa, por quê?

- Ah, é... - se eu não falar vou fazer papel de bobo - É que eu... Ahn eu gosto muito de você... - falei num fio de voz

- Eu não ouvi - Ross disse, ah essa garota quer me provocar - Repita, por favor. - ela pediu com sua voz manhosa e sexy.

- EU GOSTO MUITO DE VOCÊ - gritei.

- A é fofinho? Pois isso vale o mesmo para mim. - ela disse e eu me derreti, mais resolvi brincar um pouquinho com ela

- O que? Fale com todas as letras.

- EU TE AMO! - ela gritou entrando na brincadeira.

- Ama quanto? - perguntei

- Muito assim ó - ela disse me dando um beijo na boca.

- Pois eu amo muito mais. - disse.

- Prove - ela falou e eu a beijei profundamente.

- Rurron - alguém pigarreou - Por que não vão para um quarto? - Jasper

- É uma boa ideia - disse - E você o que acha Ross?

- Acho uma boa ideia. Estou cansada. Me leva? - ela pediu fazendo beicinho.

- Claro - eu disse pegando-a no colo e levando-a para cima.

* * *

**N/A: Maiss um cap.!**

**E aí o que acharam?**


	8. Dia reservado ao amigo especial

N/A: Genteeeeeeeee sorry a demora! Pf não me matem! Ah e se não for pedir d+ leiam o cap. anterior de novo pq eu fiz umas mudanças!

_**Cap. 8 Dia "reservado" ao amigo especial**_

_Quase um mês depois..._

**Bella's POV**

Depois que Emmett e Rose começaram a namorar eles passam mais tempo no quarto do que com a gente: os amigos. Isso vocês podem ver agora, eu, Edward, Jasper e Alice estamos na sala da casa dos Cullen e Emmett e Rose acabaram de subir. Quanto a Alice e ao Jasper, apesar de todo mundo saber que els se amam eles se recusam a admitir. Jasper bem que tenta mais a Alice não colabora.

- Lice, você não quer dar uma volta no parque? - mais uma tentativa do Jasper

- Tudo bem - Alice falou indiferente, mas eu percebi que ela estava adorando sair com o Jazz. Jasper pegou a mão da Alice e foram em direção à porta, igual eles fizeram durante todo o mês.

- Então Bella estamos sozinhos, você quer fazer alguma coisa? - Edward perguntou, e eu joguei uma almofada em cima dele, brincando, é claro.

- Eu pensei que fossemos só amigos, mas pelo jeito você quer algo mais... - eu sabia que ele não queria dizer isso, mas esse pensamento me fez arrepiar todinha.

- Bella sua safadinha, eu quis dizer ver um filme ou algo do tipo, mas se você quiser outra coisa... - ele deixou a frase no ar como eu. Eu sabia que ele só estava brincando, mas como eu queria que fosse verdade... Espere um pouco, vocês devem estar achando estranho essa minha intimidade com o Eddie. Né? Então vamos voltar um pouco...

_Flashback ON_

_Sábado: 18 de setembro_

_"Eu estava sozinha pois Rosalie e Emmett, Jasper e Alice tinham saído assim como o Sr. e Sra. Hale, só que nesse dia eu estava chorando, eu havia acabado de falar com meus pais e estava me lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu para eu ser obrigada a vir para cá. Eu torcia para que tudo se resolvesse logo e eu pudesse voltar para minha casa... Eu estava sentada no sofá e estava com os pensamentos tão longe que nem vi o Edward entrar até que ele falou meio sem-jeito_

_- Me desculpe Bella, a porta estava aberta e eu não sabia que... - é ele costuma deixar muitas frases no ar._

_- N-não tem pro-problema - disse entre soluços._

_- Por que você está chorando Bella? Eu já disse que não gosto de ver damas chorarem. - ele falou, naquela voz sensual._

_- Não é na-nada - disse tentando engolir o choro._

_- Bella eu acho que conheço as mulheres o suficiente para saber que elas não choram por nada. - ele disse numa tentativa frustrada de me fazer rir._

_- É que eu es-estou com sauda-dades da minha família - disse sentindo minha garganta apertar e prevendo o recomeço do choro._

_- Bella você logo vai vê-los de novo. - ele tentou me acalmar_

_- N-não s-sei não - disse entre lágrimas - Mi-minha sit-tuação é um poco mais compli-plicada que is-sso._

_- Por quê? - ele pareceu um pouco receoso de perguntar_

_- Me-meu ex. - consegui falar antes de explodir em um choro descontrolado, pois todas as cenas daquela noite vieram de uma só vez. Quando dei por mim Edward estava me abraçando, sem exitar, enquanto afagava meus cabelos, provando de uma vez por todas que ele era muiito difernte do meu ex. Pois se ele fosse igual a ele teria tentado arranjar uma desculpa idiota para me levar para a cama._

_- Bella, acho melhor você descansar. - ele disse se levantando._

_Não Edward fique, eu queria dizer mas não encontrei minha voz. Ele porém pareceu ler nos meus olhos que eu precisava dele e disse sem exitar:_

_- Pensando bem, acho que não é bom você ficar sozinha nesse estado, vou ficar aqui até alguém chegar."_

_Flashback OFF_

Desde esse dia eu e Edward passamos a nos encontrar muito frequentemente formando uma amizade muito sólida. O que deixa Tânia Denali, a filha abusada da minha chefe, com muita raiva.

- E então Bella? - Edward perguntou com voz sensual

- Um filme me parece bom... mas qual?

- Tenho um perfeito.

- Qual?

- Surpresa - ele falou misteriosamente

- Fala! Eu odeio surpresas - falei manhosa

- Dessa você vai gostar, eu garanto. - ele disse rindo - Mas antes de vermos, vamos pegar algumas guloseimas para comer durante o filme.

- Ta - eu disse indo para a cozinha

- Ei quem disse que você vai andando? - Edward perguntou atras de mim.

- Como assim? - perguntei sem entender.

Ele não falou nada, simplesmente me colocou no colo, de cabeça para baixo, e me levou até a cozinha, enquanto eu gritava e esperneava.

- Então era disso que você estava falando... - eu falei enqunto me recuperava do choque de ter sido carregada de cabeça para baixo e de ter escostado quase todo o meu corpo no corpo do Edward

* * *

**N/A: Genteeee desculpe a demora!**

**1º se não for pedir demais gostaria que vcs meus leitores queridos descem uma olhada na fic da minha amiga, mymi volturi, Alguém aqui te ama ! .**

**2º me desculpem denovo pela demora**

**3º não vai dar para responder aos reviews hje, amanhã eu respondo!**

**Bjos, amo vcs, deixem um review, se possível!**


	9. respostas aos reviews

_**Respondendo aos reviews do cap 7**_

_Dany Cullen: Q bom q amou! Bjinhos e obg pelo review!_

_MaFerVieira: Vc quer capitulos mto grandes heim? Bjos e obgdinho pelo review Regina Swan Cullen: Logo logo vc tera seu pedido realizado! Obg pelo review! Mymi Volturi: Q bom q vc gostou! Bjo e obg pelo review!_

_Regina Sw__an Cullen: Kkk espere q seu pedido logo vai se realizar! Bjos e obg pelo review!_

_Mymi Volturi: Q bom best. Pena q demorei! Bjos e obg pelo pelo review!_


End file.
